


The First Night

by LadyJupiter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJupiter/pseuds/LadyJupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Irene's wedding night</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [britni_biohazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/britni_biohazard/gifts).



> So this was written on a whim that just came to me one afternoon. I wrote it for one of my favorite people in the Sherlock fandom who I love and got to meet in 2014. The beautiful britni_biohazard who loves and adores Adlock. I hope to be able to write her more one shot stories when they come to me. No ship hate please and feed back is welcome as I am not sure this is really my greatest work.

Irene Adler-Holmes lay in the bed in the small French villa that lay just outside of Paris and watched as the stars shown and the Moon was a giant globe lighting the night. She chuckled lightly to herself as she thought how ironic it was that she was admiring the stars. She never so much looked at the sky let alone appreciated the night lights, but now things were different. She turned her head slightly to the left and viewed the man she had chosen to marry. Mr. Sherlock Holmes as she had called him upon their very first meeting. Earlier that evening though, she'd called him many other things and one she would call him from here on to the rest of their lives, Husband. 

She watched him as he slept a bit. He seemed as if his mind was still going as he slept, only don't nearly as fast when he was awake, trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe and life and whatever it was he thought about. She reached her left hand out and gently stroked his hair, the ring on her finger gleaming just right in dim light from night sky. She watched as his eyes flickered and remembered how alive and intense they had been only a few hours ago.  


They had been married by a justice of the peace less than 36 hours ago, fleeing from London to start their honeymoon in France to give them a head start before Mycroft found out. He still wasn't entirely over that whole hold the British government hostage with a couple of photos fiasco and the fact on a whim Sherlock had decided to marry the woman who had caused it most likely wouldn't help his mood. While it hadn't been an entirely romantic way to get married, yes even Irene had had her share of fantasies for the perfect wedding, Sherlock made up for it the minute they had gotten to the villa.

Irene had been admiring the sitting room when Sherlock had come up determinedly, sweeping her off of her feet and into his arms, hauling her off to the bedroom. Within minutes they were both naked, thanks to his very quick and able hands and in bed. Irene had been so very, very wrong to call Sherlock a virgin and he was determined to prove it. Those nimble fingers which had so easily shed her dress where now tracing every inch of her body as his mouth claimed hers in a slow passionate kisses. And then came the deductions.

The first time they had met she had been naked purposefully to throw him off and he hadn't been able to figure out a thing about her. But now, her guard was down and she was beyond exposed and Sherlock read her life story in the soft touches and kisses he now placed among her body.  
"Tattoo removed when you were 20. Possibly gotten in your teens and you regretted it later or didn't want to remember what it stood for anymore." as his fingers ghosted over her stomach. He kissed his neck softly and heard her moan slightly as his hands moved further down, gently caressing a hip.  


“Your neck is one of you more sensitive spots, it’s why you do your best to protect it.” as he placed a small nip to the soft skin which caused a small cry of pleasure to escape her. He then began to move down her body more so, his lips tasting every inch of her. He lingered in apperception on both of her breasts causing her to moan and sigh softly, her hands gripping his shoulders some. He continued to murmur his sweet nothings and deductions as he moved further down her, eventually coming to her vagina. He had her to the point she was panting, just from kisses and touches along, and she looked down to see him watching her fascinated. He smirked a bit at her when he realized he had her attention and lower his head and she cried out loudly at the feel of his tongue inside of her. Oh the things he could do and not just rattle of the brilliance that was part of the charm of his that had attracted her to him. She moaned, she cried out, she tangled her fingers into those dark brown curls like she had wanted for so long. A twist of his tongue her, a shift to the angle of his head there, and before she knew it, she orgasmed. Oh God how long had it been since she had felt something that powerful? 

She lay there shaking and cried out in pleasured pain as he came back up her, gently biting at one of her nipples along the way and then was on top of her again. He had that damn smirk back and quirked eyebrow as he studied her flushed face and her trying to catch her breath. Once her breath had finally slowed a bit more, he kissed her again, his tongue plunging into her mouth and she tasted herself on him. Her hands held his back as she dug her nails into the soft skin some. After a bit of the slow snog, he pulled back and locked eyes with her.  


“Uni, third year most likely, was the last serious relationship you had. He became jealous when you began teaching his girlfriend a few tricks and she decided she’d rather be with you then him. To smooth things over you had a threesome with them and then left before either of them woke up in the morning.”  


“Smug bastard.” She said with a tease in her voice. He smirked even more and placed his hands on either side of her head and raised himself up a bit so that she could admire every inch of him. Her hands left her back and moved to the front of him, her fingers and nails gently scratching down his chest and abdomen. She had to shift just a little and took his erect cock in on hand. So hard; so very hard. She licked her lips a little and looked at him as she gently stroked it. He let out a low hum and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. She smiled and decided she quite like that look on his face and would have to make it appear more often. After a few more loving strokes, she released him and he lowered himself back so that he was mostly on top of her. She was expecting him to kiss her again, but instead he just held her gaze, his eyes showing how much of himself he was holding back. There was a wild man in there who longed to ravish her and some point would, but not now. Now was their wedding night and he was going to torture her as much as he could until she was begging him.  


He pulled back to sit up some and lifted her right leg, turning his head to kiss her ankle lovingly. Then came the slow movement of his hips and the teasing sensation of not quite penetration as he rubbed his cock over her clitoris. She let out a sharp gasp at the feel of his and he chuckled as he could feel the tension in her leg. It was only after a few minutes she realized what he was doing.  


“I refuse…” she panted. His smirk widen and he stopped rubbing her with his cock and lowered her leg down.  


“Then I shall have to persuade you more.” He said and he dipped his fingers deep inside her. She cried out in pleasure and denial. It was good, so good, yet not enough. She needed more, so much more. Slowly he pulled them out and slide them back in again, and she found herself responding in time with them. Sherlock quirked an eyebrow as he watched her move.  


“A dancer, now that is interesting.” He said softly. He hooked his fingers left and she cried out as she felt herself almost release again.  


“Say it…” he whispered, quite pleased that he was the one to have her like this, in agony and fighting to breath over the waves of pleasure. He would surely pay for it later; she would make sure of that. Another movement of his fingers and she called out.  


“Please Sherlock!” it was embarrassing really. She’d spent her whole career making people beg for release and now she had found the one man in the world who could make her beg as well. She supposed anyone could break eventually. No sooner had the words left her mouth than his fingers were out of her and he held the base of his cock, aligning himself and pushing himself deep inside of her. She let out a cry of relief as he did, sliding in and in until he bottomed out against her pelvis. For a moment, they just lay there, joined together, breathing and looking each other in the eye. After a moment, he straighten himself some and laying forwards a bit, began a rhythm of movement. It was nothing like she had felt in ages. Her arms came back up to wrap around him and her hands held his back once again, her nails digging even more, sure to leave marks as he continued to thrust inside of her. Her breathing became ragged as she felt the tension build inside of her. So close, she was so close again and from the determined look in his eye, he was not about to come anytime soon, not before her at least.  


She lost track of time as he moved inside of her, her hips doing the best they could to keep up with him. His thrusting soon became frantic as did his breathing and she realized he was going to come and soon. He shifted right some and that was it; all she needed and she couldn’t deny herself anymore. She came, calling his name and as her inner walls clenched in pleasure around him, he came as well. She could feel his release deep inside of her. She began to think neither of them would ever stop, but eventually they both did and he gently pulled out of her. He placed a soft kiss to her lips before climbing off of her and lying in the bed next to her. As she lay there catching her breath, she instinctly let out a surprised jerk of sorts as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  


“Problem?” he asked, that smug tone in his voice she loved. She gently rolled to face him.  


“Considering the past, I never took you for a snuggler dearest.” She said with a tone of teasing in it. Sherlock opened his eyes and locked gazes with hers again, his eye set as he spoke in a firm tone.  


“The past is behind us and nothing can change it. The future is ahead of us and we can only hope to shape it to what we want. Know that next to the work, you Irene Holmes, are the most important thing to me. I do not care about what you did; that has been settled and is over, whether Mycroft and John like it or not. I did not take my vows to be your husband lightly. I intend to fulfil them to the best which I am capable. For anything I may do in the future to unintentionally hurt you, I apologize and will again when they eventually happen.” Irene felt her heart stop at his words and the raw honesty in which he spoke them. She felt a small well in her eye as well. No one had ever cared about her enough to say anything of the sort. She reached out and gently traced a finger down his cheek bone.  


“Adler-Holmes.” She said. He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. She leaned in and kissed him in as a silent thank you, for this day, this night, and for the new future he had given her. There would be hard times yes, but he wouldn't leave her and they would get through them. And if tonight had been any indication to what lay ahead, the sex would only get better as they went forward and she shivered at the thought. He may not be a virgin, but there was still plenty she could teach him.  


Her thoughts came back to the present as he awoke to her still touching his face. She saw his thought process beginning and before he could say a word, she pressed a finger to his lips to silence them. She the used her small frame to nudge up against him and roll him on his back, quickly and skillfully climbing on top of him. She smiled mischievously as she felt his cock already beginning to harden against her one thigh. She leaned down, but instead of kissing him, whispered in his ear.  


“My turn.”

Fin.


End file.
